The typical love story
by Fairy-lover123
Summary: This is my first fanfic so be nice to me :) Lucy goes on a mission but she gets in trobles. Why is the twin dragons there? Will they save her? What will the trip back to magnolia be? Will she even get back? What will Natsu and the others do when they finds out? Who is the mystict person, who want's Lucy? You have to read the story to know xD See yah :
1. The moonlight wolf

**Hey, what's up guys. This is my first fanfic so will you please be nice to me. But I hope you will enjoy my little Lucy, Rogue, Sting, Natsu story ;) And sorry if my Grammatik is a little bad but this is not my mother languish so bear with me. Let the story begin. **

Lucy P.O.V.:

I didn't knew what I should had done. It just happened so fast that I didn't even saw it happen. One moment I stood ready to fight and unexpectedly I lay suddenly on the ground with a huge, bleeding wound across my stomach. I looked down my clothes. It was all wrapped up. I didn't even knew what maybe had attacked me. It couldn't be anything normal. But on this mission I was on wasn't exactly not what you could call normal. I was supposed to catch a moonlight wolf and take some of its fur but couldn't. What a useless fairy I am.

I looked up and saw to moon blue eyes stared at me. It was the moonlight wolf. It was that who had attacked me. It looked at me like it was me who was the beast who had to die. And I didn't denied it. I was a monster. I lived on doing the things other people wanted me to do and then I did it because they would pay me money. There were many times where I didn't got the money but that wasn't because I said no. It was because my team always destroy something so we have to pay so they can rebuild it again. But that didn't matter because I shouldn't be as I am. I should had said no to this job and walked home and pack my stuff and then go out of fairy tail. But I can't. Because then the wolf will win.

I tried to stand up but the moonlight wolf just pushed me down again. It took his claws and tore them along my back. I screamed as loud as I could but no one came. I couldn't move. My vision was starting to disappear. It was then I knew I wouldn't make it. I was then I knew I would die. So I just closed my eyes and hoped for the best. I hoped that I wouldn't feel more pain than I did know.

I suddenly hear a sound. It sounded like footsteps. I opened my eyes and saw to guys standing about 20 meters from me. My eyes suddenly closed and I fell into a deep sleep that maybe would last forever.

Sting P.O.V.:

I heard a scream from the other end of the forest. It sounded familiar. I looked over at Rogue. He looked surprised. He had heard it too. I started to run against the place where we had heard the scream when I suddenly can smell something. The smell of strawberries and vanilla. And that was when it hit me. It was the screamed from no other than Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy tail. The girl who never give up. The girl who always smile and always is happy. The person who was against Minerva in the grand magic game and lost. She was screaming because of the fact that Minerva was holding her head and just was waiting for the right opportunity to drop her. It was there I could recognize the scream from. And I didn't had to look at Rogue to know that he knew it was she who just had screamed for a few minutes ago.

When ran and ran and ran until we were at the place where we heard Lucy scream. Of what I could see, she was injured on her back. I looked at her faced. She looked at us for a few second before her eyes closed. I couldn't believe what I just had seen. Lucy Heartfilia who never give up just gave up. I looked at left sight and saw a giant wolf stand with bloody claws. It was that who had make her give up. I started to run to the wolf and started to scream: "I swear, I'm going to kill you"!


	2. The rescue

**I'm sorry that it have taken me so long too public a new chapter. So please forgive me. But here comes a new chapter. And this time it will be a long one.**

Sting P.O.V.:

I saw Lucy's body. After what I could see, she was injured on the back. I looked at my left sight and saw a giant wolf with bloody claws. It was that who had make her give up. I started to run to the wolf and started to scream: "I swear I'm going to kill you"!

The wolf just looked at me as if I was an idiot. Then it suddenly started to glow. The light was so bright that I stopped running so I could cover my eyes. When I opened them again a man was standing in front of me. The man had long black her and purple eyes. He was pale skin and had claw marks on his right eye. His clothes was totally gray. His baggy pants were gray. His tight T-shirt was gray. The only thing that wasn't gray was his black coat. He didn't had shoes on and was so skinny that it looked like he cut fall to the ground every minute of hunger.

The man stared at me. Then he started to talk. "What a wonderful surprise. I thought nobody would come to this forest. But here we are. Standing in front of each other". He looked down at Lucy and then back to me. "I purpose that you are here to rescue the girl? Why would you do that? I can see on your marks that you are from Sabertooth. So why even bother"? I looked at my guild mark on my left shoulder. He got a point. Why would I even bother to rescue a poor little fairy? Why would I even think about it?

"Because she isn't our enemy". I looked back and saw an angry Rogue stand there. It was as if someone just had killed one of his friends. Because if it wasn't because of that he wouldn't had said a word. But he did. He just defended a fairy. I was shocked.

Rogue P.O.V.:

I was angry now. How could a person who didn't even knew us and just had attacked a person who much weaker that himself try to teach us about who we shut protect? I looked at Sting. He didn't even moved from the place he was standing. He just looked surprised at me as if I just had said something awful. He then turned around at the man. "What is your name?" he asked him. The man just stared at him but then smiled a little. "My name is Wolfan," he said. What was Sting even doing? Was he trying to be his friend after all the things we cut see he had done to Lucy?

The I couldn't take it anymore. I just had to ask Sting about something I have wanted to ask him since the grand magic game was over. "Sting. Do you hate fairy tail because they are better than us"? Sting looked surprised at me. "Do you hate them because they beat us? Do you hate them because they are stronger than we are? Or is it just because you would wish you was one of them"? He looked down at the ground. I knew I couldn't take those words I just said back and I didn't wanted to. "As I thought. Let's go". I turned my back and started to walk away. I wanted to safe Lucy but I wouldn't do it without Sting supporting me.

"NO"!

I turned around to see an angry Sting. He looked at me with his angry face. And we talking about the face he gives me when I had ate the last piece of a chili and barbecue pizza.

Sting P.O.V.:

Now I was angry! When Rogue started to talk, he was talking to me like if I was a fucking little bitch! Right now, I want to kick his ass. But I don't have the time to do that. I turned around so I was staring at Wolfan again. He looked like someone who was on the each to laughing so much that he would die at it. "Why would I hate them because of that"? I didn't had to see Rogue's face so know what he was thinking. He was thinking that I finely would start to take this thing a little more seriously.

I started to run against Wolfan again. I wanted to punch him right in the face but when instead of the stomach. And it worked. I punched so hard in the stomach that he flew away deep in the forest. I ran over to Lucy. She was bleeding like crazy. Rogue came ten seconds after me and slapped me in my back head.

"Why did you do that, Rogue?" I asked. He looked really angry. Why didn't you just do that from the start! Then we could had taken Lucy and gave her to the Blue Pegasus and they would help her"! "Why can't we just do that now?" I asked confused. Rogue was even more angry know. "BECAUSE SHE HAD LOST TOO MUCH BLOOD NOW YOU'RE IDIOT! WE NOW DON'T HAVE ANOTHER CHOISE BUT TO TAKE HER TO OUR GUILD AND HELP HER"! I know understand why he was so angry. Just because he said that she wasn't our enemy didn't meant that we were friends. And what would the others say when we arrive with a fairy? And what will Minerva say? Oh no!

I toke Lucy in my arms just to see that she also was injured on the stomach. It was even worse here in on her back. This scar was even deeper. I looked at Lucy's face and saw something that make me a little happier. A tear. And it was fresh. She wasn't dead jet. She didn't gave up. She just couldn't hold her eyes opened because of her big loss of blood.

Rogue and I walked in silence through the forest. We was walking in opposite direction of where I cast that bastard of a man. We was almost at the guild when I cut clearly cut hear Lucy breath. She was breathing heavily like she had trouble with it. I looked at the rout again and saw we was in front of our guildhall. Sabertooth. I was scared. I didn't cared about all of the people in the guild because I cut easily beat them. But what about the master. Or even wears Minerva! I looked over at Rogue. He was scared to. I cut see him sweat dropping. Rogue opened the door. And in that second we walked into the hall, surprising looks met our faces.


	3. Sting and Minerva

**I'm sorry that it has taken me so long to write a new chapter but here it is. The chapters will be longer for every chapter there comes. So this will be long! Hope you enjoy… And I don't own fairy tail but if I did, I would make much Sticy, Rolu, or even Zercy! **

Sting P.O.V.:

Rogue and me was now standing in front of the Sabertooth guild door and was afraid to go in. We wasn't afraid of what the other members would think because we cut easily beat them. What about the master. Or even wears Minerva! I looked at Rogue. He was scared to. I cut see him sweet dropping. Rogue opened the door. And in that second we walked into the hall, surprising looks met our faces.

I walked surpass all the members. I cut hear them whispering. And I actually cut hear the most of what they were saying. _"Why is he caring Lucy Heartfilia from Fairy tail? Why not just kill her while he have the chance"._ When I heard that, I stopped walking. Rogue was in front of me and looked back at me worried. Or worried and worried. His emotionless face was in a deferent kind of attitude that showed others that he was emotionless even when he wasn't. But because of the fact that I have knew him my whole life I cut clearly see that he was worried. I turned to the man who had said that and gave him an evil glare. When he saw my glare, he got scared and ran out of the guild. I couldn't help but laugh. It just was so funny. I didn't even had to punch him as I had planned to do. But I stopped laughing when I saw Minerva glare at me. She was mad and all in the guild knew why. Because of the fact that I was caring Lucy. A fairy. I started to sweet dropping. I knew I was going to die. Or maybe even worse. She would spare my life but then torturer me as she tottered Lucy at the GMG. When I thought of that, I started to glow. I was in dragon force and was angry.

Minerva P.O.V.:

I was surprised. The first thing that happened was when Sting and Rogue came in with the weakling Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy tail in Sting's arms. The second thing that happened was when Sting made on of the members run out of the guild pour scariness. And the last thing that just happened for ten seconds ago was when Sting out of no reason turned from fear after had seen me into dragon force with an angry look pointing at me.

I took my hands in front of my head in defense. "Take it easy Sting! What's wrong with you?" I said. I looked at Lucy who still was in Sting's arms even when he was in dragon force. Just know I saw the wounds she had across her stomach and her back. She was injured and cut possible die and still they brought her to their guild so she would survive. Why would they do that? She is a fairy. She is our enemy! I looked back at Sting. He was looking at Lucy like if she was his lover. My desire to kick his ass was growing bigger for every second he was holding and looking at brat in that way. It made me mad just thinking of how he would leave the guild just to make her happy and to be with her until the day when they both would die.

Sting P.O.V.:

I looked down at Lucy. She was like an angel when laying like that in my arms. Her face was right on my chest. Her hands was on her stomach. It looked like she was sleeping but she wasn't. I cut still hear how she had trouble with breathing. That reminded me of that we should hurry up to the next floor and bring her up to the infirmary. But first, I want to kick the shit out of Minerva!

I putted Lucy on a chair I looked at Rogue as an indication of that he should protect Lucy. But instead of that, he walked over to me, laid his hand on my shoulder, and looked me in the eyes. "Don't use your energy on her," He said. He was dead seriously. "We need to help Lucy". I knew he was right but I still wanted to kick her ass. I looked back at Rogue. "Take Lucy up on the infirmary, Rogue," I commanded. "Just let me do this once. And if I were you I would prepare myself if the building starts to shake and take Lucy the hell out of here"!

When I had said the last sentence, he nodded his head and toked Lucy and walked up stairs to the infirmary. I looked at Minerva. I didn't knew when I stopped to be in dragon force but I just realized I wasn't in dragon force. Minerva looked at me with a smirk on her face. "Take Lucy to the infirmary, Rogue. And if I were you, I would prepare myself it the building starts to shake and take Lucy the hell out of here. Look at yourself" She said. "What had you done to yourself? You saved a fairy and now you think you can beat me? You must be joking or something. But alright". She looked at me with a triumphant look. Like she knew, she was going to win. "I will fight you. But you will lose. And when you lose, I will beat Rogue and then kill that little brat of a fairy. What was her name again? Was I Lucy"?

What did she just said! Did she just said that she was going to kill Lucy? I am pissed now! I looked at Minerva with such a look that it could kill a thousand of people if I wanted. I started to glow and was in dragon force again. I ran against Minerva and kept repeating the same sentence in my head. _Just make her feel the same pain as Lucy did at GMG!_ I heard a scream. I realized that Minerva was in the floor and the most of this floor was more or less broken. Broken chairs and tables were laying on the ground. What had just happened?

I looked up at the stairs. Rogue was running down at the stairs. When he saw, what had happened to this floor he looked surprised at me. "What had you done to the first floor?!" He shout. What had I done? I didn't even knew it by myself. I just knew I was in my own though when I suddenly heard a scream. After how Minerva looked, I cut guess it was from her. She had a huge wound over her left eye and her nose was bleeding. The most of her clothes were ripped up, but not so much that it didn't covered her body a lot. She had wounds all over her arms and legs. I looked around and saw other people lying on the ground. I knew that no one was dead because I clearly cut hear them breath but that didn't make the situation any better. Rogue was now beside me and toke my hand. "Come on, Sting" He said. He started to drag me up the stairs. "You need to help me treat Lucy".

He was right. I needed to help him treat Lucy so she cut fully recover and return to her guild. But there was a part in me that didn't wanted her to recover because the she would leave me and maybe hate me forever.

At the Fairy tail guild:

Levi was at the bar with Juvia, Lisanna and Wendy. She was chatting with Lisanna about how much she wanted Lisanna to convince her dying love for Natsu and Juvia was in the meaning time chatting with Wendy how I was to be in Phantom lord and how everybody had respect for her because she was one of the strongest in the guild when suddenly Cana came crashing into the guild. She looked extremely worried. Like if, the bar at the guild ran dry of beer or any alcohol. That had only happened one time but Cana was so sad that she didn't even wanted so drink anything. So Mira had to buy some more in a hurry. Maybe this time was little different. She just ran straight over to team Natsu who was waiting for Lucy to return from her request so they cut go on another mission.

"Lucy is in trouble," Cana shouted when she was two meters from team Natsu. Natsu looked at Cana surprised.

"WHAT?!"

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I don't know when the next chapter will come out but if I can, I will make a new tomorrow. However, don't get hopes to much up. I'm not sure yet. But would you be awesome and tell me if there shall be some Sticy or Rolu in the next chapter. It's up to you ;) Se yah XD CLASS JUST DESMISSED XD**


End file.
